


Doctors Office Levi  x Nurse!Reader {**Lemon**}

by TinyTsun



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Lemon, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyTsun/pseuds/TinyTsun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What a kind of naughty things are happening inside Dr. Ackermans office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctors Office Levi  x Nurse!Reader {**Lemon**}

"*Sigh* I'm tired." Levi took his hand up to began to massage his stiff shouter. "Was that the last patient for the day, Ms. (l/n)?"

"Yes, sir." You placed your clipboard down on his desk. "Would you like a massage?"

"Yes, thank you."

You came around behind him and put your hands on his shoulder and began to apply pressure in your fingertips. Indeed his shoulders were stiff, but it wasn't anything you couldn't fix. "Does that feel good, Dr. Ackerman?" He didn't respond, but it's not like you expected him to.

"Ms. (l/n), I have a problem." He confessed.

You smirked. "Yes, Dr. Ackerman." You removed your hands from his shoulder and came around in front of him and knelt down in front of him. In front of you, was a very noticeable bulge that you couldn't take your eyes away from. "I'll take away all your stress for you, Doctor." You bit your lips as you unbuckled his buckle and zipped down his zipper. You took his cock and started to stroke him. The heat that you felt on your palm was making you feel tingly down there. You couldn't wait to get him in your mouth.

"Use your breasts this time." He told you.

"Y-Yes, sir." His sharp and cold looking eyes were making your heart beat faster and your womanhood wetter.

You buttoned down your uniform until the last button. You pulled down your bra below you breasts and held them in your hands as you placed them around his hot cock. The warmth was transferred from your palms to your chest as you began to massage him with breasts, as he wanted. "Does that feel good, Dr. Ackerman?" You asked. Yet again, he said nothing to you. Him with his head hanging back on the chair and his closed eyes was all the answer you needed.

"Mm~" The tingly feeling was worsening and you wanted to touch yourself. But, being eager to pleasure him even more, you consumed his cock and started to swirl you tongue around and around his head, and up and down his length. 'So hot~' You thought. You felt him twitching inside of your mouth. You rolled over his bulgy veins over and over, and you could just barely taste his essence.

Levi's hand felt through your locks some before raking a bunch of your hair in his hands. "!" But it was only so that he could push and pull you up and down at his own will. The more he pulled, the deeper he pushed his length down your throat. It was a good thing that you had decided to train your gag reflexes. "

All of sudden ripped your lips away from his member and looked down at you with his terrifying cold eyes. But what others would see as terrifying and scary, you thought was hot and sexy.

"W-What are you going to do to me, Dr. Ackerman?" You asked while batting your eyes innocently. You knew exactly what he wanted to. He wanted to fuck your brains out, and you were ready for it. As a matter of fact, you were waiting for it all day.

Levi, by the buckle, slid out his buckle from the loops of the pants. He crouched down and wrapped the buckled around your hands, and strapping you up by the wrist. He shoved the tongue in the tightest punch for you. "Go over to the bed." He told you. "I'm going to do you doggy-style so hurry up and spread your legs and show me your ass. 

Your heart rate was rising. "Yes, sir." You picked yourself up and went over to the bed. You put your hands, rather you forearms, down on the medical bed and showed him your ass, just like he wanted you to. 

Levi walked over to you and lifted up your tight mini skirt, showing your black and laced underwear. "You don't need these." In saying so, Levi took them and ripped them right off. The now torn garment fell down to your feet. 

"Please fuck me, Dr. Ackerman." You begged. "I want you to do me over and over again. Harder and faster and deeper than before." You pleaded.

Levi took you by the waist and pushed his way inside of your tight hole.

"Ahn~" A hot and long moan escaped you from his slow and somewhat intense penetration. When he had reached up this testicles, he pulled back and rammed himself back into you. "AH~!" You cried out. Continuously and mercilessly, Levi slammed his thick length inside of you. "It's so big~ Doctor~" You cried out for him. "Ah!" You yelped out as his hand brought itself down on your ass.

"Oi, tighten up." He told you.

Your legs were trembling and almost couldn't speak at all. "Y-Y--Mm~ Yes, sir~" As you tightened up, Levi's hand moved up your abdomen and cupped your left breast. He massaged it over and over, even playing with your nipple every now and then.

Slaps and wet sounds were filling the room with each rough impact. His pace was face and he was reaching deeper inside of you. "Fuck~" Every now and then he would tease you like crazy by slowing down his pace. Your bodies were beginning to perspire and the air around you two was hot.

"Ms. (l/n), turn around." He told you as he pulled out.

You turned yourself around and that was when Levi took you up by the legs and dropped you on the bed. Your arms raised over your head as he raised your legs in the air and then penetrated you once again, but this time it was your womanhood this time that he was entering slowly.

"Ahnn~ Doctor~" Like from before, right away, Levi rammed himself into you. "Hooottt~" You mewled out.

"You're so damn wet." He complained while you juiced continued to cover him.

"I--I couldn't help it. Sucking you off earlier made me this way~"

Your position on the bed didn't last long, because Levi picked you back up. Your arms were now around him and your legs were wrapped around his legs and he continued fucking you like that. 

"There! R-Right there~ Dr. Ackermaaannn~" He was hitting your oh-so-sweet spot over and over. It felt so good that you were unconsciously grinding up and down on him. At this point, you were drowning in pleasure and couldn't think of anything with your dazed mind.

"Ngh...I'm going to cum." He warned you. From then on, his pumping had increased. 

"Ahhh~" Your breasts were bouncing all over. "I'm cumming too~" 

After the next few pumps, both you and Levi had climxed, releasing all of your hot and sexual tension. You relaxed your arched back and felt like falling, but Levi was there to keep you from doing so.

"Ah, you came inside, Doctor." You bit your lip."

"That's fine, I'll take responsibility for anything that happens."

"Doctor!" You crashed your lips into his. "I love you. I always have."

"I love you too, Ms. (l/n)."

"Really! I'm so happy."

"Ms.(l/n)"

"Yes?" You kissed his cheek.

"Ms. (l/n)..."

 

"Ms.(l/n)! Wake up!"

"EH!?" You jumped up from the bed. "W-Where am I?" You hair was all over the place and your breasts were protruding out of your shirt a bit. "Dr. Ackerman?" You looked him with a tint of blush on your cheeks.

"It's time go home. Hurry the hell up and get yourself together." Levi turned around and left the office.

"Y-Yes, sir!" 'A dream? That was all a dream?!' You lifted up the covers and took a finger to your womanhood to feel yourself. 'Damn wet dream.' You rolled your eyes.


End file.
